


После

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: — Нет, — Баки мотает головой. Он совсем не желает слушать глупые придумки Стива. — У меня и без мира есть за кем присматривать.





	После

Баки не может найти себе место. Кругом ходят люди, как знакомые, так и не очень. Генерал Росс странно поглядывает в его сторону, Фьюри обходит стороной, должно быть все еще обижается за то нападение, а странного парня, что стоит у него за спиной, он вообще видит в первый раз. Единственный, более менее знакомый и не ненавидящий его человек, ближе чем на три метра от него — Сэм, стоит рядом, весь при параде, с трауром на лице.

Сам Баки — в темной куртке и таких же джинсах, прячет руки в карман, покусывает губы, всё ещё чувствуя, что он здесь лишний.

Как бы он не скорбел по Тони Старку вместе со всем миром, всё ещё считал, что вряд ли бы Тони разрешил бы ему прийти, будь у него право голоса. Их знакомство не задалось с самого начала, а его прошлое оставило большой след и на прошлом Старка.

В том, что он здесь самый нежеланный гость, Баки не сомневается.

На его появлении на похоронах настаивали Стив и Питер. Они оба — упертые ослы, которые не принимают отказы. Как иронично. И если Роджерсу он просто сказал «нет», не объясняя ничего, то с Питером так не вышло. Парень нуждается в поддержке, в объятиях и подбадривающих словах, но пока, всё, что мог делать Баки — любоваться им издалека и кивать, ловя случайный взгляд.

Старка провожают, как героя. Конечно, без американского флага и прочих атрибутов, с которыми обычно хоронят солдат, погибших за страну, даже скромно, учитывая, что он спас весь мир. Да что там мир — всю Вселенную. Но кто способен поставить чужое несчастье выше своего счастья?

— Хорошо, что здесь не надо прощаться с покойником, как на обычных похоронах, — шепчет он Сэму, чуть наклонившись. Молчание — тугое, давящее, а собственная бесполезность, ненужность — так раздражает.

— А у тебя что, опыт имеется? — язвительно отвечает Уилсон, дёрнув плечом. — Просто веди себя прилично и не улыбайся в зубы, большего от тебя не требуется.

Да уж, как будто ему нужно повторять дважды. Поджав губы, Баки кивает и делает несколько шагов назад, снимая с Сэма обязанность объяснять ему всё на пальцах. Когда все подтягиваются ближе к мостику, Баки отходит назад, поднимается по ступенькам и садится на подвешенную к крыше качель. Он смотрит на людей в черном и мысленно ругает себя за то, что не способен вести себя, как они.

Слишком многое он сделал не так в своей жизни. Слишком многим испортил жизнь, обломал крылья, не дав подняться. Его вина перед Старком — непомерна, и это чувство ему придется нести через всю жизнь. Может, было бы лучше, останься он пеплом, а Старк живым?

Он задумывается над этим и, вероятно, тратит на глупые мысли слишком много времени, потому что не замечает, как Питер забирается к нему на качель, скидывает свои дорогие, кожаные ботинки и прижимается к плечу, вытирая слезы о куртку.

— Я скучаю по нему, — шепчет Питер, привлекая к себе внимание. Баки мотает головой, обнимает его, наконец прижимая к себе, и целует в макушку. Волосы Пита щекочут нос. И боже, как же это ему нравится. — Не представляю, что будет дальше.

— Он ведь жил без тебя пять лет, — ляпает Баки и понимает, что промахнулся; поддержка — не его конек. — И ты сможешь.

— Ты не помогаешь, — фыркает Питер, сглатывая.

— Прости, не стоило мне приходить сюда. Не заставляй объяснять, почему, — говорит Баки и снова целует Питера в макушку. Тот вздрагивает в его объятиях, всё ещё пытается сдержать слёзы и хватается за левую руку Барнса, переплетая их пальцы. Слишком отчаянно, слишком яростно и резко.

Баки хмурится, не сводит с него взгляда, а потом тихо зовет его по имени, но Питер не откликается. Прячет красные глаза в сгибе шеи, пальцами скользит по металлической ладони и молчит, молчит, молчит. Баки шумно выдыхает и обнимает его сильнее.

Подняв взгляд, он видит Стива, который качает головой. На нем лица нет, глаза — красные, а рядом с ним стоит Морган и дёргает за рукав пиджака. Его губы движутся, и к счастью, Баки знает, что тот хочет сказать. Когда Стив, подняв Морган на руки, уходит, он снова целует Питера в макушку. Ладонью проводит по спине, поднимает руку выше и путает пальцы в кудрях.

Он вдруг понимает, зачем Стив так отчаянно пытался уговорить его прийти сюда; осознает, что у Питера были те же мотивы. Они оба нуждались в ком-то, на чьем плече можно поплакать. Касаясь губами виска, Баки шепчет:

— Ложись, малыш, — и двигается, придерживая Питера.

Питер поворачивается к нему лицом, спиной ко всем, кто мог бы на него смотреть, укладывает голову на коленях, сгибая ноги. Хочется скинуть пиджак, ослабить узел галстука и тупо уснуть, но сон ему не подвластен.

Баки гладит его по волосам и грустно улыбается. Горло сжимается, он кашляет, металлическими пальцами трет глаза.

— Стив рассказывал, — шепчет Баки, и Питер поднимает на него заплаканный взгляд. Видеть его таким — больно. — Что когда Старк вернулся из космоса, первым делом упомянул о тебе. Переживал, что тебя не сумел спасти.

Он слышит, как Питер сглатывает, как громко фыркает, сдерживая слезы. Кулаком упирается Баки в бок, всхлипывая. Пальцы скользят по волосам, касаются шеи, заползают под ворот рубашки, и Пит ёжится, прикрывая глаза.

— Будешь его заместителем, — закончил Баки свою мысль. Питер помотал головой.

— Разве мне это по силам?

— Он бы не оставил тебя в одиночестве, если бы не знал, что ты справишься.

— А я и не один, — Питер поднимает на него взгляд, улыбается сквозь слезы и сжимает его ладонь так, что собственные кости хрустят.

— Ну да, — говорит Баки, поджимает губы. — Мэй, Пеппер, Хэппи. Они с тебя теперь не слезут, ведь ты достояние самого Тони Старка. А, ещё сестрёнка младшая появилась. Каково это, вернуться и бац, твоей сестре уже пять, а ты даже не видел, как она сделала свой первый шаг?

— Мистер Старк ведь мне не отец, ты знаешь об этом? Так что Морган это просто…

— Питер, — послышался детский голосок, и Питер повернул голову, — ты меня звал?

Парень подскочил на месте и сел ровно, увидев Стива. Капитан выглядел грозно даже в такой простой одежде.

— О, мы просто разговаривали о тебе, — улыбнулся Пит, наклонившись к ней.

— А покажи мне фокус, — просит девочка, стеснительно отводя взгляд.

— Фокус?

— Да. Покажи, как ложка прилипает к твоей руке.

— Ладно, малышка, дай мне секунду?

Морган кивает и терпеливо ждёт, все ещё держа Стива за руку. Питер поправляет пиджак и рубашку, смущённо улыбается Стиву и Баки и уже готовится встать уйти, как вдруг двигается ближе к Барнсу, обнимает его и, убирая его волосы за ухо, оставляет на щеке поцелуй.

— Я тебя имел в виду, — шепчет Питер.

— Я знаю, — Баки щурится, но не краснеет.

Питер уходит и забирает с собой Морган, а Стив занимает его место рядом с Баки. Тот ещё долго смотрит в сторону уходящего Паркера и многозначительно молчит. Роджерс улыбается через силу, потому что вроде как улыбаться не должен. Тони значил для него слишком многое, чтобы вот так поступать на его похоронах.

— Он справляется лучше меня, — Стив упирается локтями в колени и смотрит в пол. — Когда ты упал с поезда, я пытался напиться. А потеряв Тони, все что я хочу, это прыгнуть в прошлое и вернуть его сюда. Живым, язвительным, пусть орет на меня, сколько вздумается, я это заслужил.

— Кажется, я здесь, чтобы чинить поломанных мальчиков.

— С твоим чувством юмора далеко не уедешь.

— Миру нужен Капитан Америка, — Баки сглатывает и хлопает его по плечу. — Смирись и живи дальше.

Стив кривится, выражая свое несогласие, но какое-то время просто молчит, смотрит в одну точку, вероятно размышляя о чём-то важном. Баки вздрагивает, когда Роджерс вдруг начинает говорить. Он смотрит прямо в глаза старого друга, улыбается, очевидно задумав какую-то очередную глупость.

— Ты мог бы мне и помочь, знаешь. Я мог бы передать щит кому-то другому, достойному. Чтобы этот достойный, — Стив глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем договорить до конца, — присмотрел за миром, а я мог бы уйти на заслуженную пенсию.

Широко раскрыв глаза, Баки удивляется и искренне не понимает, какого ответа от него ждёт Роджерс.

— Нет, — Баки мотает головой. Он совсем не желает слушать глупые придумки Стива. — У меня и без мира есть за кем присматривать.

И смотрит на Питера, который нянчится с Морган.


End file.
